The Big four, Torture show!
by shandaws99
Summary: Hey guys, i made a torture show for the big four. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The big four and the torture show!

"Hello ladies and Gentleman, I am shandaws99 and here I am with Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, North, Bunnymud, Tooth Fairy, Astrid, Snortlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, tuffnut, Eugene. And welcome to the torture show, where we finally get to torture!" I said.

"For only the first chapter it's my choice but the next chapters I will chose a few people for tortures. So try and be the first." I say.

"So are you guys all ready for some torture?" I ask.

"no" they all say at the same time.

"Ok" So I pull out a few notes form the near by hat.

"Okay the first card is a nice easy one for…. Bunny!" I said.

And all I hear is a growl from bunny's mouth.

"No need to worry. Oh! Also almost all of your powers, weapons are not use able until I give a command. So the torture is… Bunny you must be covered in snow. And you shall not shake it off. If you do the time will be even longer for the snow having to be on. Okay 5 minutes will be your time and each time you try and shake it off extra 5 mint…" I said then being intrupted.

"OKAY! I GET IT! JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!" Bunny yelled.

"Alright Mister Carrot. Jack if may." I said.

Then Jack's face imminently (sorry if it's spelt wrong.) had a smile on his face and quickly used his staff and used it's magic until bunny was covered in snow then everyone bursted into laughter.

"Okay while bunny's time is running. Hiccup the next torture is for you!" I said.

"Oh great. Just Great! This doesn't seem to be my lucky day." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You have to put this tutu on. And sing 'Barbie Girl'." I said.

"WHAT!?" Hiccup yelled.

"Just get it over and done with." I said as I gave him the tutu.

"I'll tell you what. You can just put tutu over your close and don't have to get changed. Cause I've been in one of these and they are very scratchy." I said.

So Hiccup quickly putted on the tutu. And again everyone turned into a hyena.

Then Hiccup started singing.

"Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump in...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!" Hiccup finnish and his face was flused pure red while everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Was I really that bad?" Hiccup Asked.

"Okay Bunny your time's up." I said and bunny quickly shake to get the snow off.

"Okay we have one finally torture today. And that is… for astrid to give snotlout a kiss!" I said.

"What?" Astrid telld.

"YES!" Snoutlout yelled.

"Come on. There is no harm in a kiss." I said.

"But, I'll be nice and let you punch him after the kiss" I said.

"Okay. I'm happy with that." Astrid said and gave snotlout a quick kiss then punched him in the face and stomach.

"Well, if you did not get a torture it means it will be worse and deadlier next time and if you did already get one. You have still are in the game." I said

"Well, goodbye everyone. And let me know what I should do next in the next chapter!" I said.


	2. Here we go again!

Chapter 2.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome back to The big four torture show! Again with your host, Louis…NO! Shandaws99!" I said.

"And we already have a few request for you lucky people!" I say.

"The first torture is for…TOOTH!" I said.

And it woke up Tooth and everybody. Everyone got bored from talking to much.

"Your Torture is from changeofheart505 and commands you to eat candy! And you shall NOT Brush or floss." I say

"Eat as mush as you like tooth." I said and hand her a bunch of candy. Then I grabbed one candy and ate it.

"But, can… candy… is bad… I don't want to get yellow teeth, or silver teeth, or holes in my teeth. I can't have them! I um… give me other torture." Tooth said.

"Okay um… Eat all of the candy." I said.

"What? How… what's the difference?" Tooth asked.

"I was going to give you candy to eat. But you asked for something different. So I gave you something different. Don't make me change my mind into something else. Besides everyone likes candy." I said.

"Okay. 1…" Tooth said and grabbed one candy and ate it.

"Wow. That… that's amazing!" Tooth said.

The after awhile tooth ate all of the candy. "Wow. Who thought she would go crazy after 1 candy." Jack Said with a laugh.

Then tooth was out of crazy mode. "Oh my god, what happened?" Tooth asked.

"You did your torture, well done. Hyper Tooth." I said.

"What. Oh my gosh! i got to clean my teeth. Their so dirty!" Tooth said quickly flying to go find her brush. But I clapped my hands for attention.

"Since you passed out from eating to much candy. It made you miss your torture so you can't brush your teeth until the end of the chapter." I instructed.

"What? It was not my fault." Tooth screamed.

"Quite… and stop playing with your teeth TOOTH!" I said.

"Sorry, they are so dirty! I can't help it." Tooth said.

"Okay the next torture again is from changeofheart505 is for Rapunzel. Oh and it is such a dirty one." I said.

"You, have to lick… Eugene, Snoutlout and Tuffnut's feet." I said.

"Well done. You're the first one to get a dirty torture." I said.

"Oh my gosh. This is like totally disgusting. WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS TO ME!?" Rapunzel said.

"Just get it over and done with." I said getting bored at the moment.

"Okay alright. Don't rush me, I'm scared." Rapunzel said.

So she went over to Eugene and started licking his feet. It's just so gross.

"Okay Punz your done now get over to the others." I said.

And you could hear Rapunzel groaning and walked over to Snoutlout and started to lick his dirty feet. Then again her time was up and She went over

to Ruffnut and I could smell where I was his feet really need a bath. I could also see almost everyone past out on the floor besides Tuffnut.

"Ok, I'll let off this time punz. Here his a candy to get rid of the taste. Okay the next one is for Merida! You have to wear a pretty girly dress! Yay." I said.

"Okay, um no way am I going to do it!" Merida yelled.

"Would you like it to be worse?" I asked.

"Oh no." Merida said.

"Good, now get changed. And you can not take it off until 3 chapters." I said.

I just hear Merida growl at me.

"Okay next time I'm going to need a bad one for Merida. I can already tell she is not going to like me." I said.

So after a while Merida came out of the closet and was wearing a nice pink dress. It actually looked nice on her. It matched her red hair.

"You look pretty Merida." I said.

"Don't get spoiled." She said.

"Wow. She is not going to like me. Okay there is one final torture today! And it is for Jack! Jack you have to cross dress, into a character from the movie Rosario + Vampire and the character is… Ruby t he little weirdo that always has a long story to tell and is always in a different job. (yes I know this show. So funny!) Well here you go!" I said and gave him the dress.

"Oh jeez. I have to wear a dress? I'm not a girl!" Jack said.

"oh well to bad. That is… oh my god I have to say this again. This is why it is called the torture show." I said.

"So carry on Jack." I said.

So after awhile Jack came out and everyone again was laughing.

"Hey! I didn't laugh for any of guys!" Jack Said.

(Watch the show if you like to know what his waring. I'm lazy to go into details.)

"Okay that will do today ladies and gentleman. So let me know what you would like to happen in the next torture show's chapter. Peace out!" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Big four torture show!

"Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters so I've quite request to do.

So here we go!" said me.

"This first one is from our first viewer changeofheart505 asks Ruffnut and Tuffnut to kiss four sits down to your right even if even if it's a girl or boy. I made this part up. It has to be longer than 10 seconds." I said.

"Oh okay." So Ruffnut stand up and walked four steps to her right and it ended up being Jack.

"Urh, I guess I have to kiss you. Sorry." Ruffnut said and gave Jack a kiss on his lips.

So yeah!

"Alright that is enough kissing you guys are an odd couple…. Good luck with your future." I said. Then Ruffnut and Jack separated and put their hands over their mouth disgusted on the scene. Then Tuffnut did his turn and it was his sister. Then everyone burst into laughter and on the floor.

"Okay then, bro, sis its time to make out" I say and popped up behind them and put their lips together then popped right back in my seat. Then they got up to 10seconds and parted away, then in a few seconds they were pounding each other, and getting into a tense fight.

"Okay our next torture is..." I said getting the next card. "The next one is… oh my we have a lot of kissing in this chapter Hiccup has two requested to kiss Rapunzel, from a guest the guest also would like you to kiss Astrid and you best friend toothless." I say with a soft chuckle.

"I have to kiss Astrid, I fine with that, I also fine kissing Rapunzel but I have to kiss…TOOTHLESS!?" Hiccup yelled.

"YUP" I yelled back.

Before we knew it toothless jumped onto Hiccup and Licked his face.

"Okay, that counts." I said. I watched as Hiccup straggled to get his dragon off him.

"Rapunzel that is properly going to take awhile so you go up to him and kiss him and Astrid the best to the last you can kiss him." I said.

So the two girls did what they were ordered to do and Kissed Hiccup.

"Okay one more torture for the day… like I say this is a kissing chapter… this one is from Beck and they want Bunny and Merida to kiss." I said.

"What!?" Bunny yelled at one of my ears. Then Merida yelled from my other side.

"It's just a torture, in fact I just got mine." I said while covering my ears and rolling on the floor

"Come on Bunny it's not like she's going to bite" Jack said.

"I'll get you back Jack." Bunny said not turning his back. Then unexpected Merida shot an arrow near Jack's head.

"HEY! NO VILOENCE!" I yelled. "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO EXTEND YOUR TIME LONGER?" I asked still yelling. "Wait what was our time before?" Bunny asked

"I was going to be kind until you yelled into my ears and nearly killed Jack! I was going to let you kiss for 2 seconds but now… 19 seconds." I said. "What!?" Yelled Merida pulling back another arrow and shot it towards me but lucky I ducked. "Okay 30 seconds" I said. But again Merida pulled back other arrow. But, Bunny stopped her. "Do you want to make it worse for us?" he said.

"Opps." Merida said just realising her mistake. "Okay chop chop!" I said while clapping my hands together. Then they kissed for 30 seconds without a breathe and parted away.

"Okay that seems to be it for this chapter but next time I plan on having… PAIN! So let me know what to do. And I'll shall upload as fast as I can." I said.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

**Author's note: hey guys, sorry for the wait, I had a very busy weeks, with school… exzams,… studying but lucky they end tomorrow! So I'll try and end this fanfic with 10 chapters. So only 7 more to go. And let me know what theme you'll like next. Eg. Pain, romance. Etc.**

**Bye. Stay awesome! 3**


End file.
